1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to golf courses which are designed to allow access by physically handicapped golfers, such as those who are confined to wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf courses in existence at the present time are designed with the physically abled in mind. The clubhouses have no special provisions for those who are confined to wheelchairs or for those who might require special medical assistance. Any refreshment stations on the course are merely shacks which offer food and beverages. There is no provision for the handicapped golfers or spectators to seek relief from the heat or cold and to rest in a bed, if such is necessary. The present courses contain streams, lakes, and artificial water hazards, which would ruin the specially constructed, sound-emitting golf balls intended to be used by the blind golfers and provide maneuvering obstacales for those golfers confined to wheelchairs. Additionally, hills and sand traps cause obstacles to those golfers confined to wheelchairs. Golfers in wheelchairs are not welcomed by conventional golf courses because pivoting turns by wheelchairs cause disruption of the grass in the green areas and fairways.